theovergrowthfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Ottawa
authored by greekman0507 During the year of 2057, the citizens of Ottawa—the capital of Canada—were struggling to survive in the harsh Overgrowth caused by Samantha. They had formed small gangs/groups that wanted to take over Ottawa, the biggest one being Ottawan Militia. They possessed the biggest manpower out of all the gangs, and they were the most armed. Ottawa was, at that moment, in chaos, the Canadian troops doing little to stop it due to corruption. It was about time since “The Ottawan Militia” started overthrowing the current Canadian troops from Ottawa and making Ottawa theirs. 18 Days Before the Battle The Ottawan Militia was ready to overthrow the current Canadian troops, but one day before the battle, the Canadian troops sent a military convoy through the city. The convoy had to be stationed there for thirteen days before it left again. This broke the Militia’s plans, but now they had time to grow stronger. 5 Days Before the Battle The Militia did grow stronger and actually managed to steal supplies by the convoy many times; their five-day preparations had begun. The leader of the militia, George “The Liberator” Arnold, had gone to an undercover mission by himself, to make all of the Ottawan citizens rise and fight the army. He was successful many times, but he almost got himself caught. 1 Day Before the Battle The time had come. 85% of the citizens of Ottawa were in the Militia. The Militia was ready to battle with all they had to take their beloved city back and turn it into their own. Most of the citizens agreed because the Canadian Army had become really harsh to the citizens; furthermore, the Canadian Army was so corrupt that they didn't even send many troops into their own capital. The Battle Rages The battle started at approximately 1:00 A.M. Most of the Canadian troops were sleeping, but not the Militia; they were ready to fight. They started by burning down military vehicles and outposts. The conflict began at 1:30. The Canadian forces moved in teams, but the Militia didn't have time for strategies; they were going full “warrior” style, and it turned out to be a good tactic since the small groups made by the Canadian forces were small and always got surrounded. The Canadian forces lost the North of the city, the West of the city, and they were losing more ground at 4:00. They brought military vehicles that weren't put under fire, but the militia didn't stop; they had already taken out half of the city and cut the reinforcements line for the Canadian troops. That caused a morale decrease, and the Canadian troops were ready to give up their capital. 5:00 AM The battle was raging for another hour, and by then, the Canadian troops only held control over the middle of the city. 90% of the city was taken by the Militia, which was pushing through the city like it was nothing. Now, the Canadian troops, numbering only one hundred, unleashed their deadliest weapon yet; they started throwing grenade canisters at the Militia that emitted a green smoke. It was the first time that the Canadian Army had thrown chemical grenades at citizens, but they were desperate. The Militia wasn’t prepared for this, but some people with gas masks started running over the green smoke and attacking the Canadian troops, who were left amazed and scared by the men's courage. The city was finally taken when the last troops were killed and the green smoke faded away. The Aftermath * The Canadian Army had lost a mini-civil war against their own citizens. They couldn't do anything about it due to the Army’s corruption. * They lost up to one thousand personnel on this battle, which lasted about 5 hours. * They feared that such a thing would happen again; so, they became far harsher. * They were also despised by civilian groups for using chemical weapons. * Ottawa was left in the hands of the Ottawan Militia, now known as the Government of Ottawa. * The brother of George Arnold, Nick Arnold, was chosen by his fellow citizens to become the leader of Ottawa. * George Arnold became the general of Ottawa. * The citizens of Ottawa were ready for change and planned to rebuild their beloved city.